About Blank (Les loups de Mercy Falls)
by Emmy Corasun
Summary: Cole StClair ? Quelle tâche ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas que ma meilleure amie soit fan de lui. Sa disparition est une bénédiction. Mais, finalement, est-il si horrible que ça ?


Saluuuuut !  
C'est la première fanfic que je poste donc, soyez indulgents.  
Bref, mon histoire concerne les personnages de Maggie Stiefvater, dans sa trilogie "Les loups de Mercy Falls". Une saga juste magique donc li-sez-là !  
Je m'efforce de ne pas faire du OOC (Out Of Caracters pour les noods), mais dites moi si vous pensez que je fabule ^^

Bref, cette trilogie parle de loups-garous, mais un peu spéciaux. Ils se transforment a cause du froid. Donc ils passent l'hiver loup, et l'été humains. Plus le temps passe, et plus il doit faire chaud pour qu'ils puissent redevenir humains. Et moins il doit faire froid pour qu'ils se transforment. Ce qui fait qu'au bout de quelques années (cette période varie selon les individus), ils restent loups pour toujours. Gore hein ?

Ceux qui n'ont pas lut les livres comprendrons quand même, vu que je vais tout expliquer Et pour ceux qu'il l'ont lut, cela ne se situe, ni avant, ni après l'histoire. Je ne reprends que les personnages.

Ce sera des points de vue alternés, et des chapitres en plusieurs morceaux, vu que j'écris aussi vite qu'une tortue. Quoi ? Les tortue ça n'écrit pas ? Première nouvelle ! Et puis après c'est quoi ? Molière est mort ! N'importe quoi les gens... nan mais je vous jure...

Trêve de blabla et place à la vie !

Personnages

**- Nom: Cole StClair  
- Âge: 18 ans  
- Profession: rock star  
- Caractère: Exaspérant, vaniteux, tordant (dans le sens "Haha ! Qu'est-ce que t'es tordant !"), tête à claques, tellement intelligent que s'en est agaçant.  
- Histoire: Pff... Par où commencer ? Cole est nait dans une famille aisée de New-York. L'Etat, hein ? Pas la ville... Sa mère est médecin, spécialisée en pédiatrie. Son père est un chercheur, un scientifique, souvent surnommé "Le savant fou". Il a un frère de 4 ans son ainé.  
Tout petit déjà, il montrait une capacité étonnante à retenir des informations. Son père le déclara officiellement surdoué lorsqu'a 11 ans, il surpassa son grand frère à l'école. Très cher papa décida d'amener son fils a son travail, il l'exhibait comme un trophée. Il l'encouragea à apprendre toujours plus, à devenir plus fort en tout. Mais Cole n'avais qu'une passion, la musique. Il quitta sa famille à 16 ans et monta un groupe de rock avec ses deux amis de toujours : Victor, surnommé "Victor aux mains d'or", et Jérémy alias "Le bouddhiste". Narcotika était né. Le succès leur souris dès lors *smiiile*  
- Autre chose ? Il se drogue. Souvent. Et il a un faible pour le whisky dans le café. (yeuk !)  
Jérémy a dit ça lord d'une interview : **_**"Voilà une genèse pour toi: au tout début des temps, il y avait juste un océan et un vide, et Dieu a pris l'océan et en a fait un monde, et il a pris le vide et en fait Cole"**_**  
Pour plus d'information sur ce fabuleux perso, sur internet, il y a surement de fiches plus complètes ^^**

- Nom: Kyle Fayd  
- Âge: 17 ans  
- Profession: lycéenne  
- Caractère: assez lunatique, elle évite les ennuis, incapable de se taire, moqueuse, marrante, audacieuse, effrontée, c'est une meneuse mais qui sait se refréner et suivre gentiment le troupeau, même si ça l'agace.  
- Histoire: Pas grand chose à dire ce coté là. Elle a eu une vie paisible à Duluth, dans le Minnesota. Fille unique, vit avec ses parents, tout deux enseignants.  
- Autre chose ? Sa grande passion c'est les astres, les étoiles... Elle rêve de devenir astronaute. Oh et elle est accroc à la crème glacée.

Elle met parfois ses lunettes, pour lire et tout...

- Nom: Cristina Rosarett  
- Âge: 17 ans  
- Caractère: Elle vit dans une petite bubule de bonheur ! Souriante, curieuse de tout, loyale, affreusement obstinée, aucun tact, et très agile.  
- Histoire: coloc' et meilleure amie de Kyle, travaille a mi-temps dans un centre aéré. Elle a toujours été franche et impulsive, ce qui fait qu'elle s'engueule souvent avec ses parents et qu'elle va dormir chez Kyle. Elle a un frère, Joran, qui craque totalement sur Kyle.  
- Autre chose ? Hum... Fan inconditionnelle de Narcotika, elle connait toutes les chansons par cœur. Et elle a baptisé son chat "CC"... Ouaip, comme les initiale de StClair.  


Rah oui, avant de commencer, je précise un petit truc : J'adooooore le sarcasme, c'est une merveille de la nature si vous voulez mon avis... Donc mes perso vont être tout dégoulinants de sarcasme, d'ironie, voir même seront-ils sardoniques ! _Ouh ! Mais c'est une folle !_ Oui, je sais je sais...

Prologue

Beck toisait le jeune homme septique. Et le jeune homme septique toisait Beck. Avec septitude. Ou scepticisme, le jeune homme ne savait plus trop. Son esprit était assez embrouillé... pour changer ! Mais cette fois ci, son trouble ne venait d'aucun produit plus ou moins légaux et plus ou moins dangereux pour son cerveau. Non, ce trouble, il ne le devait qu'à l'homme devant lui.  
- Tu me suis gamin ? demanda Beck, soucieux de faire revenir le fameux gamin à la conversation.  
Ce dernier hésita. Tout cela était trop gros, trop improbable.. trop tentant.  
- Je marche, lança-t-il soudain avant de tendre la main sa main.  
La paume de Beck était étrangement rude et calleuse, ce qui le surprit. Ce quadragénaire ressemblait à un agent immobilier, ou à un avocat.  
Un jeune homme brun au reflets roux apparut soudain dans la loge.  
- Cole ! s'exclama-t-il un peu dérouté de ne pas le trouver seul. Dans cinq minutes sur scène !  
Et il repartit sans un mot. Pas besoin de plus. Beck se contenta de hocher la tête et de tendre sa carte au chanteur.  
- A bientôt. Et bon concert !  
Cole marmonna un truc incompréhensible, tournant et retournant la carte entre ses mains._ "Geoffrey Beck. Avocat."_ Et un numéro de téléphone avec l'indicatif du Minnesota. Eh bien, voilà une nouvelle vie qui commence.

**Chapitre 1**

Kyle.

Je maudis une nouvelle fois Tina pour m'avoir trainée dans un de ces concerts de dégénérés. Puis je me maudis moi même d'avoir accepté. Et dire que je pourrais passer mon samedi soir pénarde, devant la télé avec un bol de Miel Pops et du lait chaud !  
Les affiches bleues électriques collées sur les murs représentant le chanteur, Cole StClair, avec derrière lui le batteur et le guitariste dont je ne connait pas le nom, me brulent presque les yeux.  
La foule nous a emportée près de la scène et je remarque que tout le monde est habillé en noir. En tout cas, les gens autour de moi. Avec ma petite taille, je ne vois pas au dessus des têtes.  
Personnellement, les couleurs claires, comme le gris pâle de mon débardeur, me vont beaucoup mieux. Les gens discutent autour de nous, ils rient mais je vois bien qu'ils sont bourrés ou défoncés. Parfois les deux. Avant même que le concert ait commencé ! Nan mais je vous jure, les jeunes de nos jours !  
Vers 21 heures, le bassiste et le guitariste débarquent sur la scène. Tous crient mais je sais bien qu'ils attendent le chanteur, le beau gosse, le coureur de jupon, au choix. Pour moi c'est juste le "cas social". Malgré tout ce que me dit Tina sur lui - qu'il est merveilleux, que c'est un surdoué, et tutti quanti - je le méprise. Il couche avec n'importe qui, se drogue, boit comme un trou et pourtant, lorsqu'il rentre sur scène c'est la folie. Des meuf crient comme si leur vie en dépendait, des mec sifflent. Je crois que le sang ne circule plus dans mon bras droit car Tina s'y agrippe désespérément. ça m'exaspère qu'un tel enfoiré puisse déclencher une pareille euphorie mais je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi beau et charismatique.  
Je l'observe pendant qu'il s'installe devant un clavier, il règle son micro qui est trop bas pour lui - tout le monde ne fait pas 1 mètre 90...  
Ils jouent d'abord toutes les chansons du premier album, je le sais car au début de chaque chanson Tina crie_ "Ah ! J'adore cette chanson!"_. La musique me vrille les oreilles et je prie pour que ça s'arrête. Si je suis venue, c'est uniquement pour faire plaisir a Tina. Elle m'a supplié des siècles pour que j'accepte._ "C'est le concert de ma vie ! répétait-elle, Je veux vivre ça avec ma meilleure amie ! Et puis tu vas faire quoi sinon ? Je parie que ça implique un pyjama et des céréales..."_ Que répondre à ça ? Elle me connait trop bien pour que je puisse nier, et je suis d'une générosité incommensurable. Ouais, on peut même pas la commensurer...  
Et maintenant voilà où j'en suis, dans la fosse, entourée de gens qui transpirent et qui me hurlent dans les oreilles, à attendre la seule chanson que je supporte mais qui ne vient pas. Je rajoute ma "générosité" à la liste Je-te-maudis.  
Vers 1 heure du mat les lumières s'allument dans la salle et le concert s'arrête. J'ose espérer qu'il est fini mais Tina me retire tout espoir en m'annonçant que s'était une sorte d'entracte. NARCOTICKA était le seule groupe de rock a faire ça; mon amie est encore plus euphorique.  
- Comme au théâtre, se sent-elle obligée de me préciser.  
Je me retiens de lui dire que je sais parfaitement ce qu'est un entracte. Inutile de nous énerver...  
- Viens on va le voir, me supplie-t-elle avec des yeux de cocker.  
- Non, laisse le se reposer. Il doit être fatigué a force de gueuler n'importe quoi sur une musique assourdissante, je lâche sarcastiquement.  
Elle secoue la tête avec un sourire, sachant très bien comment la discussion se finirait si elle se met à le défendre. Elle m'entraine vers une petite porte au fond de la salle avec une pancarte "Interdit".  
- Oh zut alors ! C'est interdit ! Aller, c'est dommage, mais on va devoir faire demi-tour ! je m'exclame m'éloignant.  
- C'est ouvert, Key, lance-t-elle avec un sourire.  
Elle a la main sur la poignée de la porte entrebâillée. Merde c'est vraiment ouvert... Mais qu'elle inconscience de laisser une porte comme celle là ouverte ! De jeunes filles mal intentionnée pourraient bien enlever le chanteur pour le séquestrer ! Tina le bâillonnerait et moi je serais chargée de l'assommer... Je suis tellement machiavélique, muhahahahah !  
Comme à son habitude, elle glisse son bras sous le mien et nous entraine dans un dédale de couloirs. On ne va jamais retrouver notre chemin dans ce labyrinthe ! L'espace d'un instant, je sais ce qu'a du endurer le Petit Pousset. Sauf que je me sens plus con que lui, puisque je n'ai même pas pensé aux bouts de pain.  
- On ne devrait pas être ici, je marmonne, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle m'ignorera.  
Ce qu'elle fait royalement. Qu'est ce que je vous disais ! J'ai beau être sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, sa "Key" comme elle m'appelle si souvent, à côté du grand Cole StClair, on est tous du résidu de caca de chien...  
Tout est calme et elle accélère. Elle regarde droit devant elle, ses yeux dorés expriment une détermination sans faille. Mince alors ! Elle est vraiment décidée à le voir.  
Au détour d'un couloir, j'aperçois le fameux Cole tendant la main vers un petite rouquine surexcitée. Elle dépose dans sa paume une dizaine de petite gélules vertes électrique. Tina a du le voir aussi car elle stoppe net.  
- Viens, chuchotai-je à son oreille, on aurait pas du voir ça...  
Tina balbutia :  
- Je... Mais... Pff, oui, tu as raison...  
On retourne dans la salle de concert en un rien de temps. Pas besoin de bouts de pain finalement. Tina est vraiment exceptionnelle, même chamboulée, son GPS intérieur est toujours opérationnel !  
Pendant notre petite escapade, les gens se sont resserrés devant la scène. La foule compacte est infranchissable.  
- Merde, dit Tina, on ne va jamais arriver à passer.  
- On était devant tout à l'heure, je remarque d'un ton sec.  
Elle me lance un regard qui me retire toute envie de lui faire des reproches. Elle est déçue. Déçu de son idole, parce que même si elle sait qu'il se drogue, le voir de ses propres yeux rend la chose beaucoup plus réelle. Déçue parce qu'on a perdu notre place au devant de la scène. Déçue parce que je ne l'encourage pas à accomplir son rêve, qui est d'obtenir un baiser de Cole. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, et vraiment inutile et irrationnel. Mais je suis son amie. Je devrais la soutenir au lieu de la convaincre d'abandonner l'idée.  
Elle m'a toujours soutenu. Toujours. Depuis notre première rencontre, à la bibliothèque du collège quand je me suis rebellé contre la documentaliste tyrannique. Alors même que je ne lui avais pas adressé le moindre mot, elle avait risqué plusieurs heures de colle en criant à mes côtés « A bat Viviane la tyrannique ! »  
C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres à se souvenir que je que j'attrape la main de Tina et entreprends de traverser la marre de personnes -à l'air plus ou moins sympathiques- qui nous séparent de la scène. Au bout de je ne sais combien de « pardon » et « poussez-vous, cette femme est enceinte ! » et « laissez nous passer s'il vous plaît, nos petits amis nous attendent devant… », on retrouve enfin notre place initiale. Pas au pied de la scène, sinon bonjour le torticolis demain matin, mais en plein centre. Au moins, le bruit des enceintes est un peu atténué…  
- Rah, merci Key ! C'est la meilleure ! s'exclame Tina en me sautant au cou.  
Je souris et la serre dans mes bras.  
- T'exagère, Tina...  
- Comme toujours ! lance-t-elle en se reculant.  
Je vais pour répondre mais les spots de couleur clignotent, signe que le concert reprend. La salle est soudain plongée dans le noir. Mon cœur fait des bonds et je retiens mon souffle. La tension de la salle monte d'un cran, tandis que le silence ce prolonge. Ce suspens est une torture. Ils vont chanter, oui ou merde ?  
Le public se déchaîne dès qu'un riff de guitare se fait entendre et je me surprends à hurler avec lui. Tina me lance un sourire éblouissant qui me coupe dans mon élan. Je lui tire la langue et croise les bras avec la ferme intention de bouder. Elle éclate de rire en voyant ma tête, et même si il est couvert par la musique, j'imagine le son chantant et ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.  
Le batteur, Victor je crois bien, s'énerve tout seul sur sa batterie. Il plane, c'est évident, mais ça lui va bien. Il est époustouflant. Cette chanson est relativement bien connue, et donc je me rends tout de suite compte que quelque chose cloche. L'habituel _"Hey ! Granny is gone ! But she lets cookies in the aven..."_ ne se fait pas entendre. Cole a raté son entrée, et par la même occasion, la chanson. Victor lui jette un regard empli de colère, que Cole ne voit pas vu qu'il vient de s'effondrer sur le sol. Est-ce possible d'être plus pitoyable ? Ça m'étonnerai !

Cole.

Aïe.  
Bon, de toute façon, je ne sens presque plus mon corps... Mais si j'avais toutes mes sensations, je suis sûr que j'aurais mal. Remarque, si j'avais toutes mes sensations, je ne me serais pas écrasé au sol comme un pauv' morceau de viande... Un morceau de viande périmé et tout plein de gras, avec un sourire en macaroni et des yeux en moutarde.  
Ouaip. Complètement pété.  
J'entends des exclamations de surprise, puis des cris. Je mets un temps à reconnaitre les deux visages qui apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Vic et Jérèm.  
- Hé, mec, nous lâche pas hein ?  
C'est Jérémy, il claque des doigts devant mon visage.  
- Poussez-vous, ordonne un gars en blanc qui débarque de je-ne-sais-où.  
Celui-là, je suis quasi-sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Mais ses fringues et son air détaché me disent quelque chose. _Allez Cole, un petit effort ! Fais fonctionner les neurones qu'il te reste !_  
- M. StClair ! Il faut que vous restiez avec nous, d'accord ?  
M. StClair ? ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelé comme ça... Et puis j'ai bien envie de me laisser aller. Je me sens glisser vers un endroit calme. Là où il ne fait ni sombre, ni lumineux. Juste le calme, le silence. Ah... le silence. ça change du brouhaha constant qui règne dans mon crâne. Ces pilules vertes... C'est vraiment efficace cette merde.  
Soudain, tout redevient douloureusement net. Mon flanc droit me lance, la tête me tourne, les voix, les bruits... le gout de vomis alcoolisé dans ma bouche. Wowowo, de vomis ? Vu l'odeur, c'est soit ça, soit quelqu'un a mis le feu a du whisky.  
Je cligne des yeux, luttant pour retenir mes boyaux dans mon ventre. Je me sens soulevé, ce qui n'arrange rien aux haut-le-cœur. On me pose sur un brancard.  
Je regarde une dernière fois le public. Je sais que je ne remonterais plus sur scène. C'est la dernière fois que je vois cette foule de dégénérés qui s'égosille pour moi. La salle est illuminée, surement pour faciliter la tâche aux infirmiers. Ou alors c'est juste pour que tout le monde puisse voir ma tête de déterré.  
Toujours est-il que mes yeux finissent par s'arrêter sur un point fixe. Malgré l'effervescence autour d'elle, cette fille reste mortellement calme. Son visage n'exprime rien d'autre que du mépris. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me souvient d'elle. Peut-être à cause de son immobilité parmi toute cette agitation. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continu à la fixer. Je crois que ça me rassure de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour qui je serai juste un pauvre type décevant à tendance autodestructrice.  
C'est sur cette pensée hautement réjouissante que je suis emmené en coulisse. Je la perds de vue. Enfaite, je perds tout de vue. Tout est sombre, d'un rouge soutenu. Je devine que j'ai fermé les yeux. Je me sens glisser et je sais que cette fois ci, des claquements de doigts ne me feront pas revenir.  
_Bon, allez Cole, blinde toi pour ce qui va suivre, ça va pas être la joie..._  
La décharge arrive, filant le long de mon torse pour venir me chatouiller le bout des doigts. C'est surprenant. Et inquiétant. Si on utilise un défibrillateur, c'est que mon cœur s'est arrêté. Et pourtant je suis toujours conscient de moi même. Aucune sensation, aucune odeur, mais je suis toujours salement Cole. Si même la drogue n'arrive plus à le faire sortir de moi, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. La panique monte tout doucement. Mon cœur qui vient de repartir, s'emballe comme s'il voulait s'enfuir de ma poitrine. Moi aussi je veux m'enfuir, mais je suis encré dans ce corps que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de détruire complètement.  
L'image de Beck s'impose à moi. Ce qui m'apaise tout de suite. Je souris intérieurement, vu que je ne sens plus mes lèvres. Cet homme m'offre la solution miracle. Dès que mon corps m'obéira à nouveau, je l'appellerai, et là je pourrais enfin dire "Adieu Cole StClair".

Bon voilà, c'est vraiment le début début, et j'en suis assez fière Venez commenter, je vous en priiiie !


End file.
